poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The villains return/Choosing a warrior to attack
Here's how The Villains return and Choosing a warrior to attack goes in Day of the Departed. the villains return one by one and inhabit the statues of themselves The Squizard: Who are you?! The Overlord: I should ask you the same thing. The Squizard: I am the Squizard, the greatest sorcerer in Equestria! Samukai: I am Samukai, Skulkin general, fearsome master of the Underworld. his bone ax General Kozu: Master Overlord. General Cryptor. Master Overlord. The Overlord: Ah, Kozu and Cryptor, my loyal servants. General Kozu: Samukai You call that "fearsome"? This is fearsome! I am Kozu! Destroyer of all foolish enough to challenge me! General Cryptor: Kozu Yeah, so how do you do when the guy that destroyed you and trapped you in the Departed Realm? Master Chen: What has brought us back? buttons Ho-ho-ho-ho! Buttons, buttons, buttons! the buttons one by one until he loses control of the chair Break! No! crashes I'm alright. again Still alright! The Squizard: What in the world is going on here?! Morro: I was about to ask you the same thing. General Cryptor: Well, the skinny in the silky girl robes can't control his chair and-- Samukai: No, he means with us! The Overlord: to a portrait of Nadakhan Perhaps he can explain. portrait of Nadakhan moves Master Chen: Still alright! villains gather round Nadakhan: My magic has brought you back from the Departed Realm to Equestria, but you can only remain in the duration of the eclipse. Unless... The Squizard: Unless what? Nadakhan: Unless you destroy the warriors who destroyed you. Use your departed blades, and you will take your place among the living. The Overlord: I sense that the warriors are scattered across Equestria, which means we will have revenge! villains cheer Lord Voldemort: Arrives Excuse me. Did someone say revenge? I want in. Cryptor Ah, Cryptor, my slippery friend. Chen Chen. Master Chen: Tom. General Kozu: Oh, baldy. Nadakhan: You must each choose a warrior and-- The Squizard: I call Twilight and Lloyd! The Overlord: No, they're my call! Morro: Technically, you're they're nemesis. General Kozu: The pink unicorn, the blue Changeling and their friends are mine! Samukai: How come you get more than two?! the villains fight each other Nadakhan: SILENCE!!!!! Time is wasting, and I've got my own thing going on, so work. It. OUT! General Kozu: I have a score to settle with Starlight Glimmer and her friends, because they are mine, or should I say, ours, General Samukai? Thorax's chosen heir too. Samukai: Yes! The Overlord: Lloyd and Twilight. My apprentice destroyed the brother, now is time for the two of us to finally destroy the sister and the son of Garmadon. Lord Voldemort: Yes, my Master. General Cryptor: The Squizard and I will take Discord. The Squizard: Agreed. Morro: Trixie Lulamoon. We left things...unfinished. Master Chen and I will settle our debt once and for all. Master Chen: Then Morro and I have a score to settle with Trixie, 'cause she's ours. The Overlord: Excellent. The Squizard: Then, it's settled. Although, the warriors won't go easily. The Overlord: Perhaps we could use some assistance. General Cryptor: The Hall of Sidekicks. The Overlord: Well done, General Cryptor. villains head to the Hall of Sidekicks